


Filthy Gorgeous

by myrandomnesslife (orphan_account)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dirty Talk, F/M, M/M, Strong Language, arthur is a manwhore, but merlin is not going to make it easy for him, dirty pick-up lines, merlin is a medical student, who is used to getting what he wants
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-11-28 03:25:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/myrandomnesslife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enter manwhore Arthur as he tries, not so successfully or is it successfully? to get his new conquest Merlin Emrys into his bed. Promises of wild nights in bed with Arthur have done nothing to pursuade Merlin to say yes. Oh yes. If anything, they’ve only made him keep a better lock on what he can’t do. He can’t let himself give in. No matter what happens. He. Can’t. Give. In. Ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> more or less inspired by Dis/Connected and the song filthy gorgeous

_"Cause Your Filthy, Oooh and I'm Gorgeous_

_You’re disgusting Oooh, and you’re nasty_

_And you can grab me oooh, cause you’re nasty"_

 

 

 

**Present Day**

“So what do you say?” Arthur smirked.

 

“About what? Taking a ride on your probably no doubt disease-ridden cock? No thanks.” Merlin scoffed.

 

“I’m sure you would enjoy yourself quite much.” Arthur’s sly grin told Merlin he was never going to stop. This one was determined to be trouble.

 

“Don’t kid yourself.” 

**Two Days Before.**

Merlin Emrys, he was 23 years old. Merlin just transferred to Camelot University. He was pursuing a Career in medicine. The day he arrived on campus, was perfect. He had met a nice woman named Gwen and a guy by the name Gwaine. They offered to show him around campus and even invited him to a party that was being hosted by Gwen and Lance; Gwen's beau. 

 

"So, Merlin is it? What are planning on studying here?" Gwen wondered. Both her and Gwaine walked on opposite sides of Merlin as they showed him around campus. Gwen lazily flipped a stray curl to the side out of her face. Her hair was a pain sometimes.

 

"Medicine. I had a mentor, who taught me the basics while in my first university. So I interned with him for a short while and he told me about Camelot University."

 

"Oh? Well I'm sure you'll find Camelot as a wonderful School. We do have a lot of things most universities don't have." Gwaine said. He showed Merlin an unbelievable elevator that had remarkable architectural design. 

 

"What?" Merlin gaped.

 

"That is for you to discover on your own." Gwaine used his hands to motion the entire campus. "It's a wonder when you find out something about this campus you had no idea was possible." 

 

"Oh, mm. " Merlin agreed. 

 

"A little warning though Merlin. Some people may not be as welcoming as Gwen and I. Watch out for them." Gwaine said. The look on his face, sincere albeit with genuine concern. 

 

"I'll keep that in mind. Do you guys want to exchange numbers or something?" Merlin asked. It would help him. He also wasn't too keen where everything was yet. Plus having a friend or two never hurt  _anybody?_ Did it?

 

"Sure, just give us your phone and we'll program our numbers into it. " Gwen smiled as Merlin handed her his cell. They took turns programing their numbers into Merlin's phone. 

 

"There, you go." Gwaine said as he clicked send on his phone. An alarm went off on Merlin's phone alerting him of a text message. Merlin glanced at the number. As soon as he saw it; another text appeared on his phone. It was from Gwen no doubt. 

 

"Thank you."

 

"No problem. " Gwaine and Gwen replied in unison. "Also if you need anything don't hesitate to call us or anything?-" said Gwen.

 

Feeling like he was forgetting something Gwaine reached into his backpack for a piece of paper that was clearly an invite. "We're throwing a party, it's kind of exclusive. Either you are invited or you're not. We hope you can make it." Gwaine grinned handing the paper to Merlin as he pat him on the back.

 

"Thanks. I'll try to make it." 


	2. Unwelcome Advances Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Look, mate. Just stay away from him." Gwen replied, her voice higher than it normally was. She was not happy Arthur was even considering going after Merlin. Merlin didn't need Arthur's unwelcome advances. She prayed Merlin would want nothing to do with Arthur. Arthur was trouble.

Merlin ended up deciding on a pair of black jeans that showed off his arse nicely, one of his band t-shirts and a pair of doc martens. He wanted to be comfortable. Hopefully this party would help him to unwind a little. It would do him good to have some fun. 

 

* * *

 

 

"So who is that new bloke I saw you two talking to?" Arthur asked, while taking a tentative sip of his pint. 

 

"Stay away from him Arthur, you always prey on the new ones and that ruins things for us." Gwaine said in earnest. Clearly not looking forward to Arthur trying to charm the pants off another new student (pun fully intended) at their Uni. Arthur was absolutely mad with his advances. He never gave up and while Arthur was one of Gwaine's best mates he always did this and it concerned Gwaine. Would Arthur ever grow up? 

 

"Come on, Mate. You know that's not true. I was just gonna have a little fun. I can't resist a new bloke.  Especially if he has a nice arse. " 

 

Gwen snorted in reply. She was sitting on the side of Gwaine. Arthur was absolutely mental if that's what he thought. Arthur was a downright pillock when it came to the truth. He's always in denial and sometimes Arthur did this to get a rise out of people. More often than she would like to be true. He was relentless with his conquests.

 

"All I'm saying is we don't want you going near him. He seems like a really nice guy and doesn't need you trying to debauch him. Why can't you just stay away from this one?" Gwaine asked, sighing. 

 

"I'm hurt. You think so lowly of me." Arthur feigned innocence. A hurt look in his eye, but was clearly in mockery. 

 

"Look, mate. Just stay away from him." Gwen replied, her voice higher than it normally was. She was not happy Arthur was even considering going after Merlin. Merlin didn't need Arthur's unwelcome advances. She prayed Merlin would want nothing to do with Arthur. Arthur was trouble.

 

* * *

 

 

When Merlin arrived at the party he wasn't expecting to be so graciously ushered into the house. He didn't think people at the Uni we be so considerate. Every one else he's encountered excluding (Gwen and Gwaine) had been an arse. 

 

"Oi, Merlin~ Over here." Gwaine called out to Merlin across the room. Merlin smiled as he led himself through the throngs of gyrating bodies and helpless people snogging on the side almost getting farther than necessary in front of others. Merlin hadn't thought this through, had he?

 

"Gwaine. Hi Gwen." Merlin said, trying to get comfortable standing in front of the both of them. 

 

"Why don't you have a seat. " Gwen patted the seat next to her. Merlin blinked in reply. "Okay." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know when the next chapter will be out. Hopefully soon. ≖‿≖


	3. Unwelcome Advances Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin meets Arthur and get's more than he bargained for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was struggling with a scene from this chapter but I talked to [ bradleyjizzames](http://bradleyjizzames.tumblr.com) and she was kind enough to help. So, Thank you! <3

  
  
The party was in full swing. Merlin noticed several people bladdered out of their minds and some were passed out. It was barely 10 o’ clock. These people certainly don’t waste any time, Merlin thought shaking his head. His eyes scanned the room, looking for something-he didn’t know what exactly.

  
  
"How many pints have you had mate?" Lance asked, pointing towards the several pints next to Gwaine. Gwaine was horrible with drinking tonight it seemed like.

  
  
"Not enough mate."

  
  
"I think you've had enough, don't want a tart to take advantage of you, now do you?" Gwen said sincerely, looking at Gwaine. Gwaine had a bad habit of getting completely pissed and some floozy always made a come onto him.

  
  
"Ahh, " Gwaine agreed.

  
  
"Gwen, who is that bloke that keeps staring over this way?" Merlin asked, looking towards a blond--who has been checking him out for the better part of the party since Merlin got there.

  
  
"That’s Arthur and while he is a nice guy, he has a nasty habit of shagging anything that moves. " Gwen says, picking a piece of nonexistent dust from her shoulder.

  
  
"Oh." Merlin perked up in curiosity.

  
  
"Yeah."

  
  
Merlin sighed, looking elsewhere.

  
  
Merlin stood up, looking contemplative. "I'm gonna head to the loo, where is it?"

  
  
"To the left of the kitchen, it's the third room down the hall."  Lance said forthrightly.

  
  
“Thank you.” Merlin didn’t know what to think of Arthur. He’d never encountered anyone quite like him and he hadn’t even met the bloke personally.  
  


* * *

 

  
Merlin rinsed his hands in the wash basin, his eyes observing the loo. He didn’t notice when the door opened but when a hand tapped his shoulder Merlin squeaked indignantly. _‘I thought I locked the door.’_  

  
  
“How did you get in here?” Merlin asked, his eyes mentally sizing Arthur up and down.

  
  
“The door was unlocked.” Arthur said simply.

  
  
“No shite.” Merlin retorted, his face passive.

  
  
“Then why did you ask?”

  
  
“Because you had to have known I was in here, you’ve been watching me, kind of creepily if you ask me.” 

 

"Well excuse me for finding you very attractive." Arthur said, his eyes wandering over Merlin's body. Arthur grinned showing crooked teeth. "So how about you and I have a little fun? You can ride my cock, and I'll give you the most intense orgasm of your life." Arthur grinned. 

 

"You can't be serious? That's your pick up line? Wow." Merlin snorted in response. Arthur was a right git. Who did he think Merlin was? Some kind of harlot?

 

"So what do you say?" Arthur smirked.

 

"About what? Taking a ride on your probably no doubt disease-ridden cock? No thanks." Merlin scoffed. 

 

“I’m sure you would enjoy yourself quite much.” Arthur’s sly grin told Merlin he was never going to stop. This one was determined to be trouble.

 

“Don’t kid yourself.” Merlin said, walking past Arthur and out the door. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't the slightest clue when the next chapter will be out. ヽ(。_°)ノ


	4. Insistence is a Pest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur's presence continues to bother Merlin even days after the party.

Merlin couldn't decide which was worse, Meeting Arthur or having a class with him. It was probably the latter considering Arthur thought it would be a splendid idea to sit next to Merlin in their Maths class. Why did things like this always happen to him, it got worse when Arthur started to whisper in his ear all the things he would do to Merlin if Merlin would just give in. Merlin had, had enough of this twats advances, he ended up punching Arthur in the balls so he would leave Merlin alone, but Arthur enjoyed it so much, he couldn't help but say: "Ah, you're already getting familiar with me, I'll take that as progress. " Arthur smirked in satisfaction.

  
"My god you are an absolute pillock!" Merlin groaned, why did he have to be stuck sitting next to Arthur of all people? Why couldn't Gwen or Gwaine have this class with him. It was bad enough the professor made Arthur and Merlin assigned seats next to each other. Merlin could tell this semester was going to be hell.

  
  
"You are warming up to me." Arthur grinned.

  
  
"Not bloody likely. Piss off. I'd like to actually get my work done, thank you very much." Merlin scowled at Arthur’s presence, glaring a hole in his head every chance he got when Arthur wasn’t looking Merlin’s way.

  
  


* * *

 

  
  
As it was, Merlin would never get the chance to adjust to Arthur’s presence no matter how hard he tried to will him away someway; Arthur never left. In fact Arthur insisted on being near Merlin.

  
  
Merlin’s patience was wearing thin.

  
  
“Why do you insist on being near me so much?” Merlin asked one day while he was between classes and Arthur was following him; being a pest.

  
  
“I want to get to know you.” Arthur said simply, dusting off his shoulder.

  
  
“More like you want to get to know parts of my body.” Merlin scoffed.

  
  
“Look, I’m not going to deny wanting to fuck you so hard you beg for release, but that doesn’t mean I don’t want to get to know you first before you scream my name in ecstasy.”

  
  
Merlin laughed before his face turned serious, “I don’t know what game you’re playing at, but you and I both know the only thing you want from me is sex, and then you’d be gone.” Merlin said, his eyes never leaving Arthur’s face.

  
  
Arthur was silent. It was enough for Merlin to leave Arthur standing there in the corridor, pondering Merlin’s words. **  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know but I was able to get this chapter out sooner than I anticipated. What can I say, I was inspired. By what, I don't know.


	5. Flattery Will Get You Nowhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur attempts flattery.

  
“Gwen, I swear he’s relentless.” Merlin sighed, rubbing his temples.

******  
  
**

“Hmm, he does seem like he’s giving it his all. But to be fair, I think this is the longest Arthur has ever gone for one of his conquests. He usually doesn’t have to wait this long.” Gwen replied, her eyes wavering over the menu. They were both eating out at the cafe down the street from their uni. It was the weekend and the campuses were closed, so Gwen decided to invite Merlin out to lunch to see how he was faring with his first week at their uni.

******  
  
**

“Well, he needs to get over it, because I’m not a tart that would just spread my legs for anyone.”

******  
  
**

Gwen nodded, “Yeah, I know you’re not but it seems Arthur has taken a liking to you and once he likes someone he doesn’t give up. He might have to rethink his strategy.”

******  
  
**

Merlin laughed, “He might have to rethink a lot of things.”

******  
  
**

“Let’s hope so.”

****

* * *

 

****

Arthur decided he needed to up his ante. If he ever wanted _any_ chance with Merlin he would have to rethink the way he was going to go about this. He thought about buying Merlin flowers, but he wasn’t really the buying the flowers type and you don’t exactly buy flowers for someone you only want to sleep with, right? No, that was definitely out of the question.

******  
  
**

Arthur would have to think about this, he was seeing Merlin later because they were going to study together. The Professor’s idea. Merlin wasn’t too thrilled about studying with Arthur, but Arthur was ecstatic. He enjoyed spending time with Merlin.  

****

* * *

 

****

“You know, if you’re going to study with me, you need to do something.” Merlin said, looking over their coursework. He could feel eyes on him and he knew exactly who those perverted eyes belonged to.

****

“I am doing something. I’m admiring the assets. “ Arthur smirked.

******  
  
**

“Your attempts at flattery are baffling. Those will get you nowhere.” Merlin voiced.

******  
  
**

“Well, you gotta give me credit for trying. You are beautiful after all.” Arthur smiled.

******  
  
**

Merlin could feel his face heat up. Despite finding Arthur a total git, being called beautiful did things to him.

******  
  
**

Arthur saw the blush Merlin tried not so successfully to hide. He smirked, so Merlin was reacting to his attempts at flattery. Interesting.

****  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought i'd surprise ya'll with a new chapter. I was inspired and I hope you enjoyed. (⌒▽⌒)☆

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna try and make this into something, since I haven't found many AU's like this...


End file.
